Frozen Nocturne
by MonAanGor
Summary: Anna realizes her past mistakes, and her overwhelming sadness may end up costing her her life. Rated M for a chapter on suicide, sexual situations, violence, and the occasional curse word. Elsanna; incest.
1. Ch1: Dishonor

**Chapter 1: **Dishonor

"GET OUT!" Anna screamed slamming her door, "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you where you stand!" She started to tear her room apart, throwing cabinets on the floor and sobbing with strident rage. Ripping dresses and slamming her fists on her bed in her primal rage, her hair glistened softly in the moonlight as she stained the bed with her tears. Kristoff, on the other side of the war-torn room shook as he stood up, and bled as he limped out of the castle in shame and repent.

**_An hour earlier_**

It'd been quite some time since Anna had saved Elsa and Anna and Kristoff were happy together, or so thought Anna. Anna and Elsa had just come back from a business meeting in a faraway land, and Anna was elated to see her love again. The sisters embraced and Elsa smiled at Anna before going off with her guards to resituate herself. Anna practically skipped up to Kristoff's room in happiness, thinking nothing could destroy her spirits.

She couldn't be more wrong.

She screamed happily, "Hi honey! How are…?" her voice trailed off as she saw her lover staring into her eyes, naked, in his bed, with another woman. The woman looked at Kristoff and then Anna in worry and distraught, grabbed a robe, and left the room, bumping Anna in the process. Anna was not even fazed. A tear rolled down her cheek as she started to tremble in an emotion she couldn't define… it wasn't anger, but it also wasn't sadness… she just had a desire to kill.

Kristoff got out of his bed, put on a robe and ran to Anna to comfort her. She screamed and her eyes widened, "Don't you dare… don't even…", she stammered, unable to form a sentence in her rage.

"Anna, I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to be like this, I swear. You were just away, I was worried and waiting, I just…"

All these excuses just kept pouring out of Kristoff's sickening mouth, and poor Anna started to back up slowly. She hit the wall and saw Kristoff still coming toward her, his arms outstretched in beseeched forgiveness. Anna slid down the wall, crying now, and pointed towards the exit.

"Just leave Kristoff," she felt disgusting saying his name with such complacency, "I don't want…"

"Anna, please, I can fix this-"

"No, you can't, Kristoff; this is awful! I can't even believe you did this!" Her shouts were coming out as feverish stammers, filling the tense air with an added layer of horror.

Elsa, who was in her room at the time, was changing into her regular regal attire, and, hearing Anna scream at her love, was turned from content to agitated in an instant. Her sister was more important to her than anything, and if Kristoff was hurting her, she would hurt him in return, more than he could ever dream of. She knew her rage already.

Anna, meanwhile, was throwing the numerous flowerpots around the castle at a now worried Kristoff, who was chasing her around the castle as Anna made a desperate sprint to her room. Kristoff was yelling, "I love you!" over and over again, trying with all his might to console the sobbing redhead as she bellowed, "I hate you!" over and over again.

She finally got to her room after what seemed like hours of running from her pursuer, but Kristoff grabbed her.

"Look at me Anna, I'm sorry, and I never wanted to hurt you," he said urgently.

"Well... you did! You did you..." she struggled to find the right words, "Asshole!" she finished.

Kristoff was completely taken aback; Anna never swore; "Anna, sweetheart, please…".

"No! _I hate you_!" Not knowing what to do, she struck him across the face hard. Kristoff was speechless, and this proved fatal. Anna liked the feeling of hitting him… and she wanted more. Her eyes turned from angry to vengeful, and she began to mercilessly beat her husband until he was bleeding from nearly every orifice of his body… he didn't fight back.

"GET OUT!" Anna screamed slamming her door, "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you where you stand!" She started to tear her room apart, throwing cabinets on the floor and sobbing with strident rage. Ripping dresses and slamming her fists on her bed in her primal rage, her hair glistened softly in the moonlight as she stained the bed with her tears. Kristoff, on the other side of the war-torn room shook as he stood up, and bled as he limped out of the castle in shame and repent.

As he limped out the castle's front gates only in his robe, he sighed.

"I really messed up… Gods, I'm such an idiot!" he yelled to the night.

"I'm glad to hear you know," a voice to his left said, "it makes my job easier." Kristoff felt an icy presence and instantly knew his new predator.

"Elsa… ha, please, no… I can fix this," he begged still looking around for the ice princess.

"So can I," Elsa responded as she walked toward him at a brisk pace, impaling him with an icicle through his stomach. Kristoff let out a small, "ugh" and fell to his knees as he felt his blood trickle around the ice.

"Son of a bitch, why didn't I know you would do something like this?" Elsa asked angrily. He felt and saw his left arm drop from his body as jets of blood soon followed. He couldn't even scream; he was absolutely petrified. Looking at Elsa with big, teary eyes, he saw her arm turned ice knife, covered with blood. As it returned to normal, Elsa's dress was as well dowsed in blood. A grotesque smile of twisted pleasure covered Elsa's face, as she stared down at her "ice master" with obvious contempt.

"You hurt my sister," she leaned down and whispered in her ear, "and now you'll pay the price." She stood up, and Kristoff saw her palm glow with an icy radiance. The last thing Kristoff ever saw was Elsa's indignant face and a forceful blast to his head.


	2. Ch2: Consolation

**Chapter 2: **Consolation

Anna was sobbing her heart out, unaware of the events that had just taken place outside the castle.

"I thought he loved me… I thought I meant something to him…" she wailed in despair. He was the one to help her rescue her sister, Anna thought she could trust him; he was so nice… so genuine. To think it was all a lie almost pained her more than losing her sister.

"Anna, dear?" a sickly-sweet voice asked behind her door, "can I come in?" It was Elsa. Anna didn't want to talk to her, or anyone for that matter. Her broken solace was the most painful feeling she'd ever felt, past being betrayed by the awful Hans. The redhead, thus, stayed silent to her sister's inquiries.

"Anna, you have to let me in; we need to talk about this," Elsa thought about her words for a bit, "Kristoff won't be hurting you anymore."

Anna's mournful eyes opened. Did Elsa… kill Kristoff? No, she couldn't have. Elsa would never do something like that; Elsa always saw the good in people…

Elsa waited outside Anna's door for a few minutes before a small voice from behind the door piped, "Did you kill Kristoff?"

Elsa responded with, "Yes," as calmly as possible as she heard the door unlock slowly.

Out stepped Anna, her eyes puffy and her sleeves damp, "Can you… come in here?" she asked softly.

Elsa smiled at her (she had changed out of her bloodied dress), "Of course, Anna."

Anna let her through and Elsa's eyes widened at the carnage Anna's room had gone through.

"Yes… Kristoff is dead, but I only did it because he hurt you, Anna," Elsa explained, worriedly.

"I know, Elsa but," Anna's voice was still muted in sadness, "you didn't have to murder him."

"I murdered him in cold blood," Elsa chuckled at her pun before returning serious again, "but I had to, to protect you."

"But…" Anna's voice trailed off to near inaudible levels.

"Yes, Anna?"

"…what if… _I_ wanted to kill him?" the redhead murmured faintly, her eyes blank and lifeless in sociopathic anger.

Elsa stared at her sister in shock, "Anna, I-"

"Where's the dress you used to kill him, Elsa?" Anna's voice was getting its power back, but its tone was far more sinister.

"Anna why does that matter?" Elsa was beginning to get worried.

"_Where,_ Elsa? I _want_ it."

"Anna-"

"_Now_."

Elsa looked at her sister in appalled horror, "Um, you can follow me then…"

The sisters walked to Elsa's room in dead silence. Once they got there, Anna smelled the air and trembled as she let out a blissful sigh, done to the scent of Kristoff's wonderful blood.

"Where is it Elsa?" Anna's voice had returned to its normal volume, but its menacing tones were only increased.

"Um, it's over in my washing pile."

Anna walked over to the dress, knelt down next to it, grabbed the arm, and licked the sleeve from the cuff to the shoulder. "Elsa, thank you."

Elsa stood uncomfortably at the foot of her bed not knowing how to respond to this. However, right after, Anna's eyes became teary again and she wept loudly again in agony and torment.

Tortured was the soul that suffered through loss, and afflicted was the soul that was the witness of trauma; Anna saw the remnants of the damned spirit of Kristoff and her senses came back to her after the ethereal episode.

Elsa paced over to her, "Anna, it's going to be alright now. He can't torture you with trickery anymore."

Feeling her sister's loving touch on her shoulder, Anna turned around and hugged her sister tightly, expressing gratitude and tenderness in one motion.

Perhaps it was solely the intimacy of the night, but after so much assault, the endearment held between the sisters was too much; after looking in each other's eyes for mere moments, the two shared a kiss of indefinable compassion.

Serenity and grace; two valued aspects to love as the heavens have proclaimed it. It needn't be through desire or devotion that the kiss occurred; it solely required intimacy and warmth. As it were, this was not a kiss of passion, nor was it of infatuation. It was instead one of humanity, adoration, and unbridled success. The faint taste of blood was shared and both Elsa and Anna smiled into their kiss, commemorating victory and love against a being of foul soul.

Elsa broke the intimacy, and Anna opened her eyes, deep in warmth and delight. The look the two of them shared before Anna left Elsa's room was full of secrets; secrets to be unlocked at the time and at the right place.

"Goodnight, Elsa," Anna sang.

"Goodnight, Anna," Elsa cooed.

She ran to her room, and closed the door gently and excitedly. She quickly picked up her things from the ground, and hurried to her window. She looked down and saw the bridge to the castle entryway, and smiled to herself malevolently. Reaching back, she pulled out her braids, swung her head around to straighten her hair and lay back onto her bed.

"I love you more dead, honey," she whispered to the full moon.


	3. Ch3: Voyage to the Trolls

**Chapter 3: **Voyage to the Trolls

"All set, Anna?" Elsa looked at her and smiled, "We have quite a ways to go."

"Why do we need guards, Elsa? We've been there before," Anna groaned, not excited about the extra people.

"I know we've been there before, but you weren't conscious when we were there together. And besides, who knows if something comes to attack us?" Elsa responded, content in her answer.

"Ugh," Anna groaned again, "But you have ice powers, Elsa."

Elsa had commanded the guards not to question the princess's motives for their little voyage. They also had no idea where in the world they were traveling. Their loyal nature prevented further discussion, but the running theories did, in turn, not cease. They had of course, though of Anna's inquiry as well, but for the sake of their royal titles, did not dare challenge it.

"Yes, but if I fall, what would happen to you?" Elsa maintained her smile awkwardly as Anna looked down.

"Don't say things like that, Elsa…" Anna said quieter, not wanting to think of the possibility, considering the very same thing had occurred not too long ago.

Elsa walked over to her, "I'm sorry, I promise I won't again," she said, consoling her sister just for the time being.

"Alright, everyone," Elsa said with authority, "We'll be heading off, and don't worry, Anna and I will direct you. Furthermore, I don't expect any troubles, but I do expect your skill to shine should need be." The guards nodded in unison. "Good," continued Elsa, "let's go."

_It was a different experience traveling to the trolls without fields upon fields of snow and ice around her. Anna looked at the forest in awe and wonder as the sheer beauty and lushness of the forest enveloped her being. Perhaps she had just not paid attention to the allure of the woodland before, but now, the enchanting atmosphere truly engulfed her and her mind. _

_Branches were fully covered in rich nature, and the sunlight barely penetrated the thick canopy of flora that was consistent through the forests entirety. The fresh sound of wind and birds gusted past Anna's ears and she closed her eyes while on her horse in the sheer essence of nature's offered bliss._

Anna awoke to the smile of Elsa radiating onto her face.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," she said playfully.

Anna shook her head to resituate her hair, "Oh hush, I was just enjoying myself," she said defensively.

Elsa laughed, "Well we're getting closer, I don't think we're going to need a mid-journey camp."

Anna yawned, "Good, I want to go home as soon as possible."

Elsa's smile faded a bit, "Oh, I guess that'd be nice, yes," she responded, a bit more downcast than before. Anna widened her eyes at Elsa's sudden change of tone, realizing her mistake.

"Oh, Elsa, I didn't mean it that way! I'm happy we get to go to the trolls too!" she reassured Elsa. The guards (there were only 3) looked at each other in confusion. Trolls? What were the princesses getting them in to?

It was getting close to night and the mystical glow of the troll's flora was visible. Elsa halted the guards and told them to wait with the horses and supplies until the girls' return. The guards initially protested that they should still guard them. Elsa and Anna both waved them off however and the two of them disappeared from sight. The guards, while in still a bit of denial, stood their ground and protected the area.

The trolls were still in dormancy, and Anna called out merrily, "Hi! I'm back!" in a cheerful singsong voice. Elsa stood in bated breath. Everything was silent, Anna's call barely echoing now. The faint glow of flowers against moonlight was almost the only source of light.

Suddenly, a stir in a single lump rumbled through the clearing, and stopped just as quickly. The night air was disturbed and the earth would have to conform.

More lumps of troll moved and they rose to their full height looking around in confusion.

"Hi, there!" Anna said lightheartedly, yet relatively seriously to the trolls. Pabbie (the troll king, that is) grinned a massive grin and went over to Anna. "You're back! Who's this with you?"

Anna responded, "This is my sister Elsa, the queen of Arendelle."

"Oh, so you are Elsa, it's quite nice to see you again."

"And to you as well," Elsa responded with a bit of discomfort, both from knowing the subject of their visit and the fact a living lump of rock was speaking to her for the second time.

"What brings you back from Arendelle, dear?" a troll asked.

"Well…" Anna hesitated. The trolls looked at her in confusion. Anna took a deep breath and continued, "Kristoff… he's not what you said he was."

"How's that? He was the perfect man for you!"

"That's what I thought too, but then when me and Elsa came back from a trip from another kingdom, I found him with another woman."

The trolls gasped in simultaneous horror, "Not our Kristoff! Where is he? What did you do?"

Elsa stepped forward, "I wanted to protect my sister. So… I ended his life."

The mood of the clearing was brought down to fatal levels. Silence lingered for minutes.

Pabbie broke it, and spoke in a very solemn tone, "If that's right, then why did you come back? To tell us this?"

Anna breathed out and said, "Well yes but… I saved my sister from certain death with an act of 'true love', and it saved the kingdom… and I…" Anna's voice trailed off in discomfort.

The trolls leaned in closer, "Yes? And?"

Anna hung her head. Elsa, seeing Anna's shame and worrying, went over and took Anna's hand. Warmth and love filled Anna's body as she held her head proudly before asking,

"What do you think of us?"


	4. Ch4: I love you

**Chapter 4: **I love you.

The ride home was long, cold, and silent. The sisters sat on their horses without a word toward each other. They had decided not to camp, and thus, their return home was in near darkness. Needless to say, it was not nearly as enchanting as the road to visit the trolls. Soon, the lights of Arendelle shined in the distance and Anna took off from the group, a tear hitting Elsa's face as she watched Anna ride off. Elsa touched her hand to her face, and she herself sobbed quietly as she entered the castle minutes after Anna had.

**...after**

Anna threw herself on her bed for the second time in just a few days. Was she a fool? How could she have let her senses dull her once again? Hans was right… "_You were so desperate for love…"_ First Hans, then Kristoff, and now Elsa. Was she destined to have the truth forced away from her? Was it preordained that her desires would end up destroying her?

"Anna…" Elsa's beautiful, luscious voice came from outside her door…

No! Anna couldn't think like that anymore!

"Go away, Elsa! I just want to be alone right now!" she yelled back, muffled by the soft blankets of her bed.

She heard no response for a few minutes, and then she heard footsteps grow softer from her door. Anna's eyes watered once more, and after what seemed like forever, she fell asleep, tortured and withered.

...

Elsa woke up and felt a strong desire to check on Anna again. She rose from her bed and had her subjects prepare a small breakfast so Elsa could take it up to Anna. While this preparation occurred, Elsa changed into her regular attire and attempted to retain a steady conscious, but could not escape the dread of the conversation she was going to have. She took the plate from the guard who stood in the doorway, thanked him kindly, then paced worriedly to Anna's room. She set the plate on the floor and knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey, Anna? Are you awake?" she asked, listening closely for any movement on the other side.

"Hi, Elsa," she heard from the other side. It worried Elsa; her voice was both faint and far away from the door.

"I brought you some breakfast, if you'd like it!" Elsa tried to sound cheerful, but knew it was futile; her true tone must have been more than evident.

There was a pause (too long for Elsa's liking) and then a soft response, "No thanks Elsa, but you can leave it there if you want."

"Um, sure I can… do you want to talk about anything? Maybe to help you through yesterday…?" Elsa's voice trailed off as she waited in strict anticipation for the answer.

What she heard horrified her.

"Anna, did you just open your window?" Elsa's voice was quivering.

"What? Oh yes, it was just a bit… cold in here." Lies; it was summer, what was she saying?

Elsa stood up in fear, "Anna, what are you doing in there?"

"Oh, nothing. Just… getting ready! Yeah," was the obviously evasive response.

Elsa's speech became much more loud and agitated, "Anna, whatever you're about to do, don't do it!"

The silence was so deafening and frightening that Elsa pounded on the door and screamed, "ANNA!"

"You're still there?" Anna responded shyly.

"YES, I'm still here! Please don't do this Anna! Just because the trolls said-"

"It's not about the trolls Elsa! It's about me! I'm just stupid!"

Elsa was taken aback; "What do you mean you're stupid? You're not stupid!"

"Yeah, Elsa, I am. I've had three people torn away from me because I was just so _desperate_," Hans' voice rung in her skull, "I'm just going to do it again and I'll always be hunting for it," Anna yelled. Elsa could hear the choked quality of her voice. She hated hearing it, but she didn't want to never hear it again.

"Anna I'm going to break down the door if you don't stop! Please, you can't do this!" Elsa yelled, tears instantly forming streams on her face.

"Don't you dare, Elsa!" Her voice turned angry, "If you break your promise to me about your powers I'll jump anyway!"

Elsa despairingly searched for a way to get through; down the hallway and around her door. She heard Anna murmuring something to herself and Elsa became frantic with hysterical emotion.

She found no way of getting in. Banging on her door in a feverish hysteria she sobbed, "Anna, please! You mean too much to me! Remember what we had to go through together? You can't just do this because of what Hans said to you! Arendelle needs you; _I need you_!"

"You don't need me, Elsa. You're perfect. You live life with confidence and it always ends up okay. I live life with confidence and I always end up worse than when I started!"

Some subjects, who were preparing for the regular day, heard screaming a couple floors up and were startled and scared. Running up, they saw their queen shouting at the air and slamming herself into Anna's door. Without a second thought the subjects stood by her side. They began to push the door alongside her, not bothering to ask what the issue was; it obviously was putting the queen in her own hell.

Anna heard this and asked, "What are you doing, Elsa?" She took a step closer to the edge.

"Saving… you!" Elsa was crying as she and her guards slammed their bodies against the door, all in an effort to save the princess from her own demise. The atmosphere of intensity clouded Elsa's mind as she continued to throw herself at the door. She heard Anna arguing with herself and Elsa's conscience grew weary; she was just hoping to get to her before the deed was done.

Suddenly, something snapped and all of them tumbled through the door to see the princess of Arendelle standing at the edge of her window.

In the split second she had before the got up and ran to her, Elsa noticed her garments succumbing to the power of the wind. She saw the sun hitting her hair at just the perfect angle, accenting the crimson color that overpowered that of passion iteslf. She seemed to be the true queen.

Anna yelled in shock and took a step closer to the edge again. Elsa screamed, but stopped dead in her tracks.

"You don't have to do this, Anna!" Elsa yelled, unintentionally kneeling to her tormented sister, "We can fix this! It doesn't have to be like this! I promise, Anna, please just don't…" Elsa couldn't her sentence and she broke down in tears, each miserable cry more strident than the next. Anna and the guards looked upon her in pity and terror. Anna opened her mouth to speak, but nothing exited. She looked upon her sister, wailing in front of her, her dress ruined, her hair a mess, and her sobs painful to hear.

"Elsa, I'm sorry, but I can't do anything to help you anymore… I'll end up screwing something up again. I know I will," she said.

Elsa didn't look up, "How can you say that? You're my sister! I know you want love and _I do too_. It's a feeling we all have and I want to have it shared just as much as you do."

Elsa rose her head and continued, "I can't let this happen to you. I can't! _You're the reason I'm alive right now, Anna_! I could never forgive myself if I let…"

Anna stared at her, her eyes damp from her sister's pleas and her own feelings.

She remained mute for a while longer before responding, "Why do you love me?", blankly.

Elsa stood up before answering, "I love you because..." she waited for the right words, "...not only are you're my sister, but you visited me everyday when I was locked up in my room. I love you because you came to find me when I ran, to bring me back. I love you because… because…"

Anna stared at her.

"…because you love me!" Elsa finished. The room was silent for long minutes before Elsa began to start walking towards Anna. Anna took a step back and Elsa stopped.

"Don't make this my future, Anna."

"Don't change my past, Elsa."

The sister stared at each other. Elsa took another step forward; she was mere feet away from the window. Anna likewise took one more step behind her. One more step and she would plummet to a despaired end.

"Anna… let me care for you," Elsa whispered. Anna heard this and her knees became weak, she grasped onto the side of the windowsill.

"Elsa…"

Elsa stepped forward. Anna didn't move. Elsa took another step. Anna didn't move. Elsa took a deep breath, and then took one last step.

Anna collapsed and burst into tears. Elsa smiled, and held out her hand for the darling princess. Anna wept for a long while before looking up to see her sister's outstretched hand. Anna took it, and stepped down from the window and stood face to face with her sister.

The two slowly embraced, yet their grasps were protectively strong. The sun rose and shined rays onto the girls, and personified their love through solar elegance unmatched by any other force.

Elsa then whispered into Anna's ear the words of timeless devotion, and Anna smiled in contentment.


	5. Ch 5: Holding Hands

**Final Chapter: **Holding Hands

The full life Anna always wanted was now fulfilled. She had a fantastic land, a wonderful home, and a loving sister. Nothing could have made her happier.

Of course, things did not revert instantly. There was an interestingly loving atmosphere, but the scar of a near suicide was not to be taken lightly by anyone.

Elsa had ordered Anna to have her mental health checked and mediated for a while, much to Anna's dismay, but she did go through with it, despite the constant groaning. However, she always caved when her sister told her that she was doing it for her; Anna loved hearing that. Much of this therapy included talks with Elsa about their sisterly relationship. Anna found this helpful, but she never revealed the true desire. Furthermore, she thought she was concealing it adequately, but her sister knew better. Constantly, Elsa would ask Anna what she truly wanted, and Anna always responded with "a happy life", or something of the sort. Elsa always wondered what that meant and its relevance, but she would never want to pressure Anna into a situation that made her uncomfortable; she had been through enough. On one particular night, however, Elsa and Anna were discussing life as they knew it, and of course, they reverted back to the standard conversation. Likewise, Anna had just responded with, "a happy life". Elsa sheepishly looked into Anna's eyes, and Anna looked away quickly. Elsa scooted closer to her and took her hand. Anna looked up at Elsa, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Anna, what do you want?" Elsa repeated.

Anna looked away, closing her mouth in embarrassment. Was this right? Was it right to love what you cannot love? Was it right to feel what was forbidden to be felt? She looked outside her window and saw the beautiful moon shining down upon them; directly upon them, and through the moon's elegant luster, she knew her answer. It was as though it wanted her secret to be told, encouragement that all would be all right, and that all would be perfect.

Anna looked into Elsa's concerned eyes, took a deep breath and responded without a trace of restraint, "…you."

Elsa beamed in contentment, happy Anna had finally let go of the secret she thought she was keeping. Perhaps it was out of embarrassment, perhaps it was out of sheer regard for "the rules", but whatever forced Anna out of her stagnant repression, Elsa silently thanked. There was, in essence, no reason to conceal her their feelings for any longer; happiness weighed out the necessity for conformity.

"Anna, the trolls were wrong about you and Kristoff. We shouldn't have to listen to them about us," Elsa explained.

Anna remained silent for a bit; she was flustered over the fact that this relationship was really going where she thought it was.

"Elsa, would you really… have me be your lover?" Anna asked.

"Anna, I make you happy, and you make me happy. I couldn't ask for more."

Anna and Elsa unlocked their held hands, and kissed in the glorious sunrise.


	6. Epilogue: Interaction

**Epilogue: **Interaction

Anna never thought having dinner with her sister would be this nerve-wracking, but at the same time, it was about time she did something. It's been two months since they confessed to one another, and Anna was craving her sister in ways she never thought she would, but Elsa never saw it. So here Anna was, staring at her beautiful lover from across the table, trying to come up with a way to just _show_ Elsa what she wanted and when.

Anna had tried numerous times in the past to at least get Elsa's attention, but nothing ever seemed to work. Anna tried so hard to be sexy, and she just assumed she wasn't.

So tonight, Anna had slowly walked down from balcony while Elsa was watching. Anna flashed a "sexy" smile at her while showing off her new and far more revealing dress. The checkboxes in Anna's mind were now checked. Elsa had smiled back, but to Anna it just seemed too… innocent. Here Anna was, attempting to seduce her sister and all Elsa did to react was give her a friendly beam. This was going to be a long night.

Their dinner conversation wasn't truly any better.

"So Elsa," she started "sexily". Oh gods, what was she saying? "How was your day?"

"Um, it was alright. We had to prepare for their meeting with us in a couple days," Elsa explained, not catching Anna's tone. They did have a meeting with another kingdom that would be traveling to see them in 2 days, and Anna wanted to get to Elsa before they came.

"That sound like a lot of work, Elsa." Anna had read somewhere that using your lover's name was key, even if it sounded awkward. "Maybe I can help you…" Anna paused, "relax?"

Elsa looked up from her plate, "Oh, that's sweet of you, but there is still more to do before I can relax." Elsa laughed a laugh that made Anna uncomfortable; she'd never heard it before. "Trust me, Anna, we'll be able to spend time together soon."

Anna's spirits lit up upon hearing this, so much so in fact, that she jumped a little in her chair. Elsa looked over at her concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Um yeah, just… a chill." There went her sexy tactics; she had just lost all the seriousness she was trying to build up. Anna was afraid this was going nowhere.

"Um, Elsa? (Anna kicked herself for saying "um". That was _not_ sexy) How do you like my new dress?" Anna asked, trying to draw attention her own body.

"It's really nice! I love it!" Elsa responded, "It really accents…"

Anna waited in anticipation for Elsa to finish; in fact, it may have been too obvious.

"…you," Elsa finished with a cheerful smile.

Anna smiled back, but it held such sadness. Dammit, she thought, why am I even trying?

Elsa cocked her head, "Are you sure you're alright Anna? You look sad." Elsa always knew how to read her.

"What? Oh, no! I'm not! I'm just- just happy I'm eating with you!" That didn't hang together at all, and Anna shut her eyes tight in embarrassment.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa was serious now, her face stern and her eyes concerned.

"It's nothing, Elsa, really," Anna responded just a tad too quickly.

"Anna, I know you well enough to know when you're lying to me."

Anna opened her eyes in shock, and tried to fight back her tears, "Lying? I'm not lying."

All it took was Elsa's stare to make her confess.  
"Alright Elsa, it's just… I've wanted for us to be more… you know, physical with each other? No, that sounds stupid. I've wanted us to be more intimate. You know, I mean…" Anna trailed off, cringing to the sound of her own explanation.

Elsa looked at her for a bit before saying, "You know you're not subtle… right?"

Anna froze. She knew the whole time?

Elsa's face softened into a glow of happiness, "But Anna…" Elsa got up and put her hand on Anna's shoulder, "that's what I love about you; you're trying so hard to have me love you more, and it makes me happy, it really does."

Anna could only stare at her sister.

"And I'm sorry that I haven't been paying attention to it. I've had a lot to do and I didn't want to distract either of us. But since I know you don't really care…" Elsa turned Anna's face and kissed her. It was long, and filled with the words she had relayed to Anna.

When Elsa broke it she continued, "you can show me how much you really love me."

Elsa slammed her sister into the hall's wall and kissed her passionately. Their hands ran all over each other's bodies, hoping to feel even the slightest bit of each other's womanhood as their insatiable lust for pleasure drove them.

Elsa gradually moved to Anna's neck and Anna gasped in surprise at her sister's appreciated change of behavior.

"Elsa…" she managed to say in between moans, "shouldn't we be going to a more… private place?"

Anna heard her lover's response whispered to her; "You just want to make this work…" Elsa touched Anna over her dress and she gasped again in the sudden pleasure. "Does that feel better, Anna…?"

Anna nodded, unable to speak through her sister's increasingly rapid movements.

"Alright…" Elsa said, "we'll go…" and returned promptly to Anna's lips as they started to move blindly to Elsa's room. Their tongues as agents of exploration, they intertwined and connected constantly in their seemingly eternal embrace as they ascended the stairs without proper consciousness. They bumped into the banister at the top of the stairs and the two broke apart in surprise. They looked around and laughed at their fortune, and ran off quickly to Elsa's room to continue.

They reached it and Anna ran to the bed, while Elsa locked the door. The giggled to themselves and the sisters stood and continued to kiss. Anna begged to Elsa to see her naked. Elsa was surprised at Anna's forwardness, but she smirked at Anna's nervous eyes, so Elsa proceeded to strip for Anna. She swayed her hips slightly to attract attention, but not enough to distract her audience from the top of the dress. She released her shoulders from their straps. Sliding her arms out from the sleeves and the dress started to naturally fall from her body at an agonizingly slow speed. It stopped halfway over her supple breasts, and Elsa covered them, as she pulled down the dress further, releasing them from their captivity. Elsa stood in front of Anna in her panties, which were already wet from arousal for her sister.

"Fuck, Elsa," Anna moaned. "You are so beautiful."

"_You're_ beautiful, Anna," Elsa responded, "Why don't you prove it to me?"

Unsure of what to do, she began to mimic Elsa's striptease, but Elsa moved towards Anna and formed razor-sharp ice right in front of Anna's face. Anna shivered, and allowed Elsa to circle her curvy body, cutting her dress delicately, as Anna shook in anticipation. Elsa pressed the knife between Anna's succulent breasts, and Anna closed her eyes. Elsa smiled and made her last cut as the dress fell around Anna, leaving Anna just in her panties.

Elsa pushed Anna onto the bed and moved on top of her, their breasts touching. Elsa reached down under Anna's wet panties and thrust her fingers in her aching walls of desire. Anna curled her toes and bent her legs at the powerful sensation that filled her body, and Elsa felt Anna's hot exhales on her face, making Elsa even more aroused. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and Elsa looked at her puzzled.

"Go down… on me…" she breathed, craving her orgasm more than she ever did with Hans, or Kristoff even.

Elsa, of course, agreed, and moved herself on top of Anna, but not before Anna made her turn around as well. Tasting each other, they both savored the feeling of giving the pleasure and receiving the pleasure; both made them achingly close to their orgasms. Elsa was close, but she reassumed her seductive dominance as they rubbed their hot bodies together, the sisters massaged each other's walls before both let out a screaming moan sending sound through every hall of the castle.

Anna awoke first the next morning next to Elsa's gorgeous body beside her. She tried to get out of bed quietly but Elsa woke up to her movements.

"Good morning, princess," Elsa said.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Anna retorted playfully.

Elsa smiled, "Even after everything we've been through… I'm happy I can be with you." The lovers couldn't help but grin at each other.

As Anna started to dress in one of Elsa's borrowed dresses she heard Elsa say, "Oh, and you're welcome to sleep here whenever you want now, sweetheart."


End file.
